Derrière la scène
by LufZoNaUsSan
Summary: Maitre Oda ne nous raconte pas tout ! C'est là où mon cerveau déranger intervient, je vais vous dévoiler ce qui se passe (de mon point de vue) dans ce drôle d'équipage. Revenons s'il vous plait au tout début, début de l'histoire, pour embarquer avec moi sur cette formidable épopée. ZxR LxN
1. Chapter 1 : Intro

Derrière la scène…

Vous connaissait One Piece ! Je suis sur l'équipage des mugiwara. Mais maitre Oda ne nous raconte pas tout ! Les personnages lui appartiennent. Mais l'écrit est liberté. Et c'est là où mon cerveau déranger intervient, je vais vous dévoiler ce qui se passe (de mon point de vue) dans ce drôle d'équipage.

Revenons s'il vous plait au tout début, début de l'histoire, pour embarquer avec moi sur cette formidable épopée.


	2. Chapter 2 : Le début d'une formidable ép

Chapitre 1 : Le début d'une formidable épopée

Point de Vue de Nami (PVN)

Je ne sais pas comment tout cela a commencé. Mais les faits étaient là et les souvenir aussi. J'étais dans les bras de Zoro ! Stop revenons un peu en arrière. Il vous faut des explications. Non !

Jeune voleuse de pirate, que j'étais, je venais contre toute attente, de rentrée dans un équipage de … pirate ! Enfin équipage c'est vite dit, ils ne sont que 2. Le capitaine Luffy : joyeux, goinfre, élastique ! Et son second. Zoro : épéiste à 3 sabres, un corps de rêve (musclé + bronzé) mais se teint les cheveux en vert !

J'ai tout de suite pensé en le voyant : corps musclé = cerveau de pois chiche. Pas vrais le filles! Il avait un air renfrogné, solitaire, son visage n'était vraiment pas accueillant, fermé. Et pourtant Luffy, à qui j'avais accordé ma confiance (moi la fille qui fait le moins confiance au pirate sur cette terre), lui avait accordé sa confiance. Il devait y avoir un trait de son caractère qu'il ne montrait que très peu. Mais Luffy, lui, l'avais vu. Zoro, muscles de rêve + ce côté mystérieux m'attirer.

Ils étaient forts, avoir vaincus Baggy le clown n'est pas une mince affaire.

Je le surprenais à m'observé, à guetter mes faits et gestes. Vous l'ai t-il me protéger ou manquer t-il de confiance envers moi ? Moi, je matai se corps d'Apollon. Ce côté Bad-Boy transpiré de tous son corps. J'étais envouté. Je remarquai finalement que c'était surtout mais courbes qu'il voulait mater ! Sale PERVER! Mais je ne disais rien je rougissais de plus belle à chaque fois que je le prenais en flagrant délit.

Au fils des jours nos regards était moins timide on se croiser du regard. Il rougissait, souriait toujours aussi timidement, que cela était à penne perceptible. Mais bien présent si on regarder bien. Il ne détournai plus la tête et moi non plus.

Un soir un peu trop arrosé, en fait hier, on c'est vraiment rapprocher ! Luffy ivre d'avoir trop mangé dormait déjà et nous ces 2 compagnons se bécotions en avançant doucement vers l'étage des chambres. Zoro m'embraser sauvagement, ses baisser dans mon cou était frais, ses mains poser sur mes hanches, sur mes courbes me chauffer et ne laisser aucun doute quand à la fin de la soirée. Sauf que voilà on était arrivé dans la chambre, il m'enlève mon haut puis le sien. Ses muscles contre mon corps, ses mains sur ma poitrine, tout allez trop vite. Malgré la fatigue et l'ivresse causer par l'alcool, je dû résister pour arrêter se plaisir intense qui monter en moi. Cette proximité avec un homme était très nouveau, totalement nouveau. Tout ça ce n'est pas moi.

Zoro : -Nami, sa va ?

Nami : -Heu, non…enfin si sa va. Oui, oui sa va!

Il sourit, jamais je n'avais vue se sourire sur son visage. C'était un sourire protecteur, doux, rassurant.

Zoro : - Je ne veux pas te forcé en quoi que se soit. Nous avons notre temps.

Je rester bouche bé, il avait tout compris. Compris que je n'étais pas prête et pas sur de vouloir faire l'amour avec lui là ce soir où l'alcool commander plus que mon esprit.

Il s'allongea sur le lit et m'invita à le rejoindre. Cette nuit a été magique. Nous avons parlé, parler de tout mais jamais de sujet trop personnel, trop sensible. Nous nous somme embrasser, caresser mais jamais pour allez plus loin juste pour profiter de cette instant. Nous nous endormie dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et cette nuit j'ai pu dormir enfin tranquillement. Plus de cauchemar du passer, plus de peur d'être attaquer par ces pirates car j'étais dans les bras de Zoro Roronoa, le plus grand escrimeur de East Blue.


	3. Chapter 3 : De nouveau sentiment

Chapitre 2 : De nouveau sentiment

Au petit matin je suis partie discrètement du lit pour allez manger. Et c'est avec joie que je retrouver Luffy manger un double déjeuné.

Luffy : - Alors, bien dormi Nami ?

Nami : - Heu, …oui merci, …très bien.

Je suis devenue toute rouge. Etait-il au courant ? Help ! Je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes.

Zoro arriva peu de temps après, en ne laissent rien paraitre de notre rapprochement d'hier soir. Comme si rien ne c'était passé. Déçus je me rabattis avec haine sur mon petit déjeuner, et je lui envoyai des éclaires de colères profondes. C'est à ce moment là qui me regarda quelque seconde : son visage était chaleureux, son sourire coquin, ses yeux doux. Puis fini, son masque renfrogné réapparu. Surprise au début, je pris finalement la résolution de lui rendre son magnifique sourire qui ne quitta plus mon visage.

Le repas fini, on reparti à l'aventure.

Leur bateau était minuscule. Dur de garder une relation secrète ici. Et pourtant tous les jours et tous les soirs suivent j'essayai toujours de le rejoindre sans éveiller les soupçons de notre capitaine. On continuait à parler, rire et je dormais, ses soirs là, toute la nuit. Son contacte me rassurais. Luffy avait-il remarquai que je chercher la compagnie de Zoro ? Non, notre capitaine était le type le plus naïf que j'ai pu croiser.

Pipo nous avez rejoins ainsi que Merry. Ce mec était vraiment le plus gros des menteurs ! Même si son courage est comme le mien voir pire, on peu dire que c'est grâce à nous 4 que la machination du capitaine Crow a échoue.

Mlle Kaya nous à vraiment gâté, cette caravelle allais me permettre de passer encore plus de temps avec Zoro. Enfin c'est se que j'espéré, mais j'oubliai mon objectif, à force de restai trop long temps à fréquentais cette équipage de pirate. Pour atteindre mon rêve je devais me séparer d'eux, mais surtout de lui. Rien ne pourra entraver mon objectif. J'atteignais presque le but.

Après une rencontre plus tôt mouvementé (Luffy avait lancé un boulet de canon sur leur bateau) Johnny et Yosaku venaient de monter sur notre caravelle. Des amis de Zoro, ce mec froid qui ne se montrait sensible que très rarement, ne m'avait jamais parlé d'eux. Lorsque Zoro fut endormie, je ne pu m'empêcher d'aller interroger ses amis :

Nami : - Heu, salut les gars ! Heu, je voulais savoir, Zoro vous l'avez déjà vue sourire ?

Johnny : - Oui, Ha ha ha, quand il est un peu chatouiller par l'alcool.

Yosaku : - Il faut lui occuper le cerveau, ainsi il oublie son passer et se déride un peu.

Je pensais dans ma tête, que Zoro perdait son masque également quand on parler dans nos moment intime. Mais ça il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Je masquer mon sourire pour adopter une mine plus inquiète, triste.

Nami : - Comment sa ? Qu'est ce qu'il a eu dans son passé ?

Yosaku : - Bah, il n'aime pas en parler alors je ce n'est pas si on devrait te le dire ?

Nami : - T'inquiet pas je suis muette comme une tombe.

Johnny : - Ok, bah en fait c'est parent…

BOOM

Grrr Luffy venais encore de faire des siennes, cette fois son bouler de canon avait atteint un bateau restaurant. Celui la même où on devait recruter notre cuisinier. Et de plus je ne pouvais plus savoir le passer de Zoro. C'est bon cette fois c'est sur je vais envoyer Luffy entre 4 planche de bois.

 _PVZ (Point de vue de Zoro)_

BOOM

Merde qu'elle connerie il a encore inventé notre Capitaine, en plus de me réveiller de ma 2ème sieste de la journée. La plus importante juste avant le repas de midi.

Il a touché qui ? Ah, cool on vient de trouver le Baratie, on va pouvoir manger. Miamm Faut dire que notre cuisine reste très simple : Riz/Viandes.

Zoro : Aller les gars venait on va s'offrir un bon repas en attend de trouver un cuistot pour l'équipage.

Nami : Ok, mais vous payer tous votre part de votre compte perso.

Ussop : Radine

Zoro : Sorcière

Le repas était vraiment bon, et voir Luffy serveur était vraiment tordant. Seul bémol au tableau ce mec avec ses sourcils en vrille. Lui, vraiment il me gonflai à roucouler autour de Nami. Heureusement le repas fini, on retourna voir Merry.

Je pu entamer ma sieste digestive.

Luffy *cri*: Hé, Zoro, tu dors ? Dit tu dors ou pas ?

Zoro *énervé* : Plus maintenant. Tu veux quoi ?

Luffy : Heu, je sais pas trop. Je voulais te parler d'un problème. Je croie que je suis malade.

Zoro *les yeux fermer, hâte d'en fini* : C'est quoi tes symptômes ?

Luffy : Hé bin, j'ai le cœur qui s'emballe, des sueurs, des fourmis dans le bas ventre, …

Zoro *le coupe* : Tout ça c'est quand tu vois une certaine personne, que tu es près d'elle ou que tu pense à elle, non ! J'ai tord ?

Luffy : Comment tu sais !

Zoro *intrigué* : C'est quelle fille ?

Luffy : Waouh tu es vachement fort comment tu sais que c'est une fille en plus ?

Zoro : Allais dis moi qui c'est, et je te dis ta maladie ?

Luffy : C'est… heu ... Cette fille c'est… Nami.

Zoro *surpris, puis se reprend* : Tu es donc malade d'amour.

Luffy : L'amour… Ace m'en a déjà parlé. Il disait que l'on pouvait en souffrir mais qu'il était important de le vivre. Comment sa se soigne ? C'est grave ? Ta déjà eu ça toi ?

Zoro *Rigole* : T'inquiète pas tout le monde cherche à tombe un jour amoureux. Si tu l'aime vraiment tu dois lui faire partager tes sentiments, et si c'est ton grand amour peu être qu'on assistera à ton mariage. Et il existe plusieurs amours, mais le grand amour je ne l'ai pas encore connue, et il ne m'intéresse pas. Maintenant que ton problème de santé est résolu, laisse-moi dormir.

Il parti surement en grande réflexion sur notre conversation. Mais impossible de trouver le sommeil après ces révélations. Luffy était amoureux de Nami. Luffy et Nami. Ma relation avec la navigatrice devait en rester là. On c'était rapprocher ses derniers jours, mais notre relation était toujours amical. Et maintenant je devrais la considéré comme une sœur. Je ne pourrais jamais piquer la copine de Luffy, mon capitaine. Jamais.


	4. Chapter 4 : Un nouveau grand frère

Chapitre 3 : Un nouveau grand frère

Après la victoire contre le capitaine Creek et la venu du nouveau Mugiwara : Sanji, l'équipage venait de libéré Nami et son village d'Arlong. Une fête était donc organiser et le départ prévu pour le lendemain.

 _PVN (Point de Vue de Nami)_

Tous avez changez. Où était ma place à présent ? Que ce que je devais faire ? Quel était cet homme dont parler Zoro ? Assise loin de la fête ma tête bouillonner, de tant de question. Ces dernières 48H, tourner en boucle dans ma tête, sans vraiment pouvoir y croire.

Nojiko : Comment tu te sens, Nami?

Nami (Je sursautai) : Heu, bizarre.

Nojiko : C'est vrai qu'avec tous ces changements je m'inquiète pour toi.

Nami : Plein de sentiment se mêle dans ma tête.

Nojiko : Ha oui et les quels?

Nami : Heu, pour commencer, la peur domine. Peur pour leurs vies, peur de les perdre, peur de l'avenir. Puis il y a l'inquiétude : l'inquiétude de l'avenir, doit je les suivre ou rester ici avec toi. La joie vient ensuite, la joie d'être libre, la joie que le règne d'Arlong soit fini. La colère est présente aussi, la colère contre Zoro qui me dit… « tu es comme une sœur pour moi », la colère monte quand il me dit que l'homme de ma vie est tous proche et grimpe à max quand il ne veut pas me dire son nom. Mais le sentiment d'amour me réchauffe, l'amour envers ce mystérieux Homme, l'amour envers cet équipage qui nous à libérés, l'amour fraternel avec Zoro, l'amour que me donnent les Mugiwara.

Nojiko : Houla, oui en effet ton cerveau chauffe. Ecoute Nami, d'abord pour ton avenir il est déjà tracé. Vas avec eux, accomplir ton rêve, voyage. Mais tu as obligation de m'écrire. Et puis si tu ne part pas avec eux, ils t'enlèveront. *Elle se mit à rigoler.* Et c'est quoi cet histoire avec Zoro ?

Je lui racontais tous. Cela fessait tellement longtemps que l'on ne c'était pas vu. On rigolait ensemble des bêtises de l'équipage qui c'était agrandi avec l'arriver de Sanji. Je le connaissais peu, mais il n'avait pas hésité à venir me sauver. Et je lui racontai tout sur ma soit disant « relation » avec Zoro. Notre rencontre, comment on était venu à vouloir être ensemble et tout le reste.

Nojiko : Ecoute, ce que tu viens de me dire, c'est que vous vous êtes mis en couple par désir. Ce n'est donc pas ton grand amour. Tu es jeune Nami, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Et ce jeune homme, Zoro, t'indique que tu seras toujours une amie chère à ses yeux, qu'il prendra soin de toi, comme un grand frère. Mais que vous devez chercher une autre personne, que vous aimerez d'un amour plus profond.

Nami : Oui, tu as raison. Je ne dois pas me mettre en colère contre lui. Il cherche juste à m'aidé, pour que l'on avance. Notre relation se résumer sur tout à nous confier, à partager un moment de complicité. Nous devons tous les 2 cherché notre âme sœur. Merci Nojiko. Je vais allez voir Luffy est lui dire que demain nous embarquerons, et il faut que je remercie Zoro. Mais surtout je vais le harceler pour avoir un nom. *Sourit*

Nojiko : Oui, vas t'amuser. *Lui sourit, et se dit à elle-même : Luffy, Zoro prenaient bien soin d'elle je vous la confie.*

 _PVZoro_

La fête venait de commencer. Arlong et sa bande étaient vaincus. Je me reposer au calme loin, mais je les voyers tous. Sanji, notre nouveau membre était au fourneau avec des habitants du village ou dragué des filles. Nojiko, l'intéresser plutôt beaucoup. Ussop raconter nos aventures, un peu ivre de tant de public naïf. Nami et Nojiko avait discuté au loin. Puis Nojiko avait rejoins la fête pour la libération de son pays. Luffy…. au buffet bien sur. A premier vu, seul la quantité de nourriture apporté à sa bouche l'intéressé. Mais les coups d'œil qu'il envoyer fréquemment vers Nami montraient sa vraie inquiétude. Comment aller telle après ce quelle venais de vivre? Et moi qui lui dis que c'est fini entre nous. Je suis vraiment un idiot.

Nami : Zoro, heu merci.

Zoro (Je cachais vite ma surprise, et repris mon masque d'indifférence) : C'est pourquoi ce merci ?

Nami *Elle s'assit à mes côté* : Pour avoir stoppé l'engrenage de notre relation. Après tout on n'a jamais vraiment eux l'intention d'être en couple.

Zoro : Recherche de réconfort.

Nami : Oui, c'est ça. Recherche de confort. T'es comme un grand frère que je n'ai jamais eux. Merci. *Elle m'embrase sur les lèvres. Je ne peux que répondre à ce dernier baiser chaleureux.* Merci encore. Et si tu parle de se qui c'est passer entre nous, j'augmente ta dettes. Qui est de…

Zoro : Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas sorcière j'en parlerais pas.

Elle sourit et s'en vas vers Luffy en m'envoyant un signe de la main. Heureusement notre capitaine n'avais rien vu de ce petit échange. Il fut même surpris de la voir à ses côtés.

Je ne sais pas se qu'elle a bien pu lui dire juste après, mais Luffy lui à sauter dans les bras avec un énorme souri. Pour sûr notre voyage va être mouvementé avec cette fille cupide. Et vas telle accepté cette amour de la par de … ! Mais oui, elle l'aime déjà elle ne la pas remarquer encore.

Je repris une bouteille sur le buffet et je souriais devant ces deux abrutis.


	5. Chapter 5 : La recherche de l'homme myst

Chapitre 4 : La recherche de l'homme mystérieux

L'équipage vient de prendre la mer vers le village de Loguetown.

 _PV de Nami_

L'homme dont Zoro parler doit forcément être sur le bateau. Mais de qui il s'agit ?

Zoro, je peux l'éliminé sur. Usopp aussi, je pense qu'il est attiré par une autre fille même si il ne le sait pas. Il reste Luffy et Sanji. En même temps, notre cuisinier est amoureux de toutes les filles et Luffy ne connait surement pas le mot amour. Je crois que Zoro a un peu trop bu quand il m'a dit ça mais bon, je vais surveiller leur comportement.

Sanji : A table, le repas est prêt.

Luffy : Ouuuuuuuuuuui, A TABLLLLLE, Miam.

Je sortie de ma chambre pour les rejoindre dans la cuisine, où je fus accueillie avec les yeux en cœur de Sanji. Luffy trépignai d'impatience, Sanji n'avait pas voulu poser les plats tant que je n'étais pas arrivée. Une fois posé, les gars se jetèrent dessus, à l'exception de Sanji qui m'apporta mon assiette.

Sanji : Ce sont des goinfres qui n'ont aucun respect pour la nourriture que je prépare. Bonne appétit ma Nami chéri.

Nami : Merci *Je rougis. Et il vraiment comme sa avec toute les filles. Où serait-il l'homme mystérieux ?*

Le repas se passa dans le calme comparé aux autres repas. Sanji commençait à connaitre nos goûts, mais surtout la bande. Pas de purée, pas de petit pois… les jours où l'équipage était joyeux = bataille assuré. De la viande à tous les repas en quantité astronomique et de l'alcool en réserve. La place sur cette table était importante, ainsi Luffy était toujours à mon opposé et Sanji face à moi pour que mon repas ne finis pas dans le ventre de Luffy.

*Plan de table : Nami Zoro

Sanji Ussop Luffy*

Toute la journée Sanji avait de petite attention. Cocktail, pose de crème solaire, installation de transat et parasol… Autant d'acte pour me montrer son amour, non ? Il était charmeur, le costume lui allais tellement bien que je me surpris à plusieurs reprise à le fixer. Où plus exactement ses lèvres ou ses fesses. Mon imagination m'amener à caresser ses fesses, à l'embrasser, à … Nami stop que fais-tu ? Ton histoire avec Zoro ne ta donc pas suffit ? Ne sort pas avec quelqu'un parce qu'il est beau. Je dois ressentir une vrai attirance, rechercher l'homme qui fera battre mon cœur à m'en briser les côtes. L'amour est beau, mais il fait mal. Est ce que je suis prête à souffrir de nouveau ?

Nami : Heu Zoro.

Zoro *en plein entrainement de pompe à un seul doigt* : Oui, tu veux quoi ?

Nami : Ba…, t'a dit la dernière fois, que…

Zoro : Nami, ne passe pas par 4 chemins. C'est quoi ta question ? *me dit t-il entre deux souffles*

Nami * choquer pas sa réaction, je répondis avec colère*: Tu es sur, de se que tu as dit la dernière fois ? Parque réfléchi 2 sec, si tu peux le faire. Sur se bateau il n'y a aucun homme dont je peux tomber amoureuse.

Zoro : Si, il y en a un.

Nami : Alors dit moi qui c'est.

Zoro *sourire sadique* : Non.

Nami : Mais comment le reconnaitre ?

Zoro : Ecoute ton cœur.

Nami: Heu… Merci. *Waouh, je le savais pourvue de sentiment, mais cela était tellement rare quand il retirait sa carapace que j'étais surprise, choqué*

Je repartis dans ma chambre pour réfléchir. Allonger sur mon lit, je me mis à pleurer. Ecouter mon cœur c'est facile à dire. Mon cœur est ouvert, il est en manque de tendresse, d'amour. Il a trop souffert, a été trop longtemps emprisonné. Il est prêt à aimer celui qui fera attention à moi, même un peu. Un simple regard est mon cœur se serre, s'emballe, s'enflamme. Juste un regard tendre et aimant.

Toc Toc. Je me réveiller en sursaut. Quelle heure est-il ? Mes larmes, ma souffrance, ce manque m'avait épuisé.

Toc toc toc.

Luffy : Nami, sa va ? Le repas est prêt viens manger avec nous.

Nami : Merci, mais je suis fatiguée. Je vais dormir.

Luffy : Ok, je vais demander à Sanji pour manger ta part Hihihhi. Faut pas gâcher la nourriture. Dors bien.

Luffy se qu'il peut être naïf et énervant. Mais si attachant, gentil. Attend ! Luffy n'est pas allé directement manger ? Il a pris soin de venir me voir avant ? Luffy est malade, il couvre quelque chose. Ou bien … Non ce n'est quand même pas lui l'homme mystérieux !

Je me mis à revoir Luffy depuis le début : son invitation dans l'équipage, ses sourires et ses rires avec moi, ses petits gestes, son opinassions à vouloir me garder dans l'équipage malgré ma trahison évidente, sa protection contre Arlong ou ce poignat et son chapeau, son trésor qu'il m'a confier, à moi. Serai t il mon homme mystère ?


	6. Chapter 6 : Lettre d'un grand aventurier

Chapitre 5 : Lettre d'un grand aventurier

 _PV d'Usopp_

Chère Mademoiselle Kaya,

Je ne peux attendre la fin de mon voyage pour prendre de vos nouvelles. Je veux également vous narrez mes aventures qui vous remonteras le moral, je l'espère.

Je vais donc de suite vous raconter les aventures du Grand Capitaine Usopp. Vous l'avez surement déjà appris sur les journaux, mais je viens de vainque l'équipage du terrible capitaine Creek composer de 30 000 hommes. Creek ayant eu peur de ma force à voulu combattre Luffy. Ce dernier a pu gagner grâce à mes fins conseils.

Nous avons après rejoins Nami, qui était partie devant avec le Vogue-Merry pour libéré son village. Une grande bataille a été livrée avec la bande d'Arlong. J'ai moi-même affronté et vaincu un homme poisson trois fois plus grand que moi. Avec pour seul arme mon lance pierre et ma redoutable stratégie de combat. Nous avons remporté haut la main face à ces poissons mutants, avec notre nouveau cuisinier Sanji. Un dragueur de la gente féminine invétéré mais qui prépare de délicieux repas en deux trois mouvement.

Si vous vous demander pour ma prime, pourquoi figure le nom de Luffy et pas le mien. Et bien, la marine n'a pas compris qu'il y avait deux capitaines. Sachez que ma rapidité ma permis de n'avoir que mon crâne sur l'affiche de recherche. Enfin tout le village m'a remercié et ils vont même construire une statue à mon effigie.

Avant de partir pour la grande aventure, nous nous somme arrêté à Loguetown, où on a fait des rencontres peu amical avec Baggy le Clown ou encore le Colonel Smoker. Je leurs ai envoyé une de mes plus secrète bottes secrète, ce qui nous a permis de fuir vers grande line. Tout l'équipage m'a applaudi.

Juste à l'entrée de Grand Line, nous venons de faire la connaissance d'un charmant homme : Crocus. Ce médecin soigne une baleine : Laboon. Cette dernière mesure plus de 40 mètre de long, à voulus détruire le Vogue Merry. J'ai du la domptée moi-même avec toute ma force. Et lui promis que nous reviendrons la voir.

Transmettez le bonjour à Merry. Je vous souhaite une agréable journée mademoiselle Kaya. Prenait soin de vous jusqu'à ma prochaine lettre.

Votre dévoué serviteur, Le Capitaine Usopp.

P.S. : Nous fessons cap vers Whisky Park, si vous voulais me transmettre de vos nouvelles.


	7. Chapter 7 : Cœur dévoilé

Chapitre 6 : Cœur dévoilé

Revenons un peu en arrière Nami prend conscience que Luffy est « peu être » amoureux d'elle. Enfin peu être car elle se demande si il aime vraiment autre chose que la viande et son chapeau. Chapeau d'ailleurs qu'elle a déjà eux sur sa tête, qu'elle a du protégé. L'objet le plus chère au cœur de son capitaine. Luffy lui a confié à elle, celle qui avait quitté l'équipage pour sauver son village, son chapeau de paille, l'emblème de l'équipage

L'équipage vient d'arriver à Whisky Park. Comme vous vous souvenez peu être ils font la fête. Luffy se goinfre, Sanji drague, Zoro et Nami picolent et Pipo raconte ses formidables aventures.

 _PV de Luffy_

Luffy : Miamm, cette viande est vraiment bonne. J'en veux encore. Sanji doit absolument prendre la recette. Où est-il ? Vous allez lui donner la recette hein !

Booom. Le 2ème cuistot de Whiskey Park s'évanoui.

Bah, c'est bizarre le cuisinier est tombé dans les vaps. Bon voyons où est Sanji ? En tout qu'à Nami vas bien. Elle rigole et se moque même de Zoro qui s'arrêt de boire. Encore quelque chose de bizarre : Zoro qui s'arrête de boire ? Nami, que t'es belle, même si tu bois beaucoup !… Il faut vraiment que je lui parle. Les symptômes de ma maladie s'aggravent. Chaque soir, je la vois en rêve maintenant.

Cuistot 3 : Je viens de vous apporter un gigot d'agneau dont vous m'en dirait des nouvelles.

Luffy : Haaa de la bouff. Miammm. Trop bon. Vite où est Sanji ?

Ça y est, je le voie en compagnie d'une vingtaine de demoiselles. Comment il fait pour être malade d'amour avec toutes ces dames ? Moi, je suis malade d'amour avec Nami, et c'est déjà très compliquer ! J'essai de lui parler normalement sans qu'elle me prenne pour un débile, c'est pas gagner ! *Va voir Sanji avec un morceau de viande dans les mains bien sur.*

Luffy : Hey Sanji, je peux te voir.

Sanji * _en mode love cook face à toutes ces filles_ * : Oui, je t'écoute Luffy.

Luffy : Bah en faite, je veux savoir comment on fait pour dire à une fille qu'elle te plaît.

Sanji * _Choquer par la question_ * : Luffy tu aime quelqu'un ?

Luffy : Zoro m'a dit que j'étais malade d'amour. Et que pour m'en débarrassé il faut que je dise mes sentiments à Nami. Mais j'arrive pas à lui dire. Alors tu peux m'aider ?

Sanji : Tu sais ça dépend des gens, cela ce fait au feeling. Demande à Zoro comment il a fait avec Nami.

Luffy : Comment ça ?

Sanji : Vu qu'ils sont sortis ensemble, c'est lui le mieux placé.

Luffy * _choquer, dans sa tête : Zoro et Nami ensemble !_ * : Merci de m'avoir aidé.

Je parti pour le laisser en compagnie de ses demoiselles avec mon sourire Baka. Mais au fond de moi une colère bouillonne. Zoro et Nami ! Je lui fessais confiance. Et lui sortais avec celle que j'aim… heu ! , avec Nami. Celle pour qui j'étais malade. Merde, le sale menteur il est où ?

Cuistot 3 : De la viande ?

Luffy * _Sourire sadique_ * : Avec plaisir, j'ai besoin de force. * _mange_ * Il a un goût particulier ce morceau. Vous avez changé de recette ?

Booom. Luffy venais de s'endormir dû au somnifère mis dans la viande.

Luffy se réveil et voie tous les villageois à terre. Beaucoup montraient des blessures causées pas des sabres. Zoro. Zoro. Tout lui revient en mémoire. La discutions avec Sanji, la trahison de Zoro. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Luffy * _hurle_ * : ZOROOOOOO. Il est où se sale menteur. ZOROOOO. * _A le voilà_ *. SALE MENTEUR EN GARDE. Chewing Punch

Zoro * _Esquive_ * : Arrête tu es fou. Qu'es qui t'arrive ?

Luffy : Tu m'as menti. Et tu as exterminé tout ces villageois.

Zoro : Arrête je vais t'expliquer.

Luffy : Pourquoi t'écouter. Tu mentiras. Chewing Stamp

Zoro : Très bien on va enfin savoir qui de la force ou du sabre vaincra.

La bataille entre le capitaine et son second ne pouvait être stoppé par personne. Les membres de Baroque Works avais été mis K.O.. Vivi ne pouvais pas fuir. Et pour tant un simple coup de poing de Nami permis au deux compagnons de reprendre leur raisons.

Luffy/Zoro : Aiiie ! Pourquoi ta fais ça ?

Nami : Mais il vous prend quoi ?

Luffy boude et tourne le dos à Nami et Zoro.

Zoro : Luffy, Nami est moi on n'est pas vraiment sortie ensemble, on parlait juste comme des confidents. On ne s'aimait pas vraiment. Alors on a arrêté, rompu depuis un moment dès que tu m'as parlé de ta maladie. * _S'en vas.*_

Nami * _Inquiète_ *: Luffy tu es malade. Pourquoi tu ne nous en à pas parler plus tôt. Raconte-moi, on va trouver un médecin.

Luffy * _Sourire mélancolique_ * : Nami, je vais bien. J'ai trouvé le remède. Mais je ne suis pas seul à décider.

Nami : On va t'aider. * _le prend dans ces bras_ *. On est tes nakamas, t'inquiète pas. Qu'est qu'on peut faire ?

Luffy * _Répond à son étreinte, en là serrant plus fort_ * : Nami, c'est toi mon remède.


	8. Chapter 8 : C'est ça l'amour !

Chapitre 7 : C'est ça l'amour !

 _Point de Vue de Nami_

Luffy * _Répond à mon étreinte, en me serrant plus fort_ * : Nami, c'est toi mon remède.

Que répondre à ça ? Comment réagir ? Il desserra ses bras et recula pour me regarder dans les yeux. Il souriait timidement. Ses yeux marrons me montrer son attachement, très fort, qu'il avait pour moi. Nul mot, nul parole n'était nécessaire en cet instant. Mon cœur se serrait, se cognait contre mes côtes comme pour fuir. Ma gorge était sèche. Mon cerveau vide. Le temps s'était arrêté pour que nous savourions ce moment magique.

Luffy posa son front contre le mien et une de ses mains viens caresser ma joue, doucement, tendrement.

Luffy : Nami, mon cœur explose à chaque fois que je te voie, à chaque fois que je pense à toi.

Nami : Luffy, je crois que je t'aime.

Sur ce dernier mot, Luffy fondis sur mes lèvres. Son baisser était impatient. Il libérait toute sa fougue retenue. Sa langue ne demander qu'à rejoindre sa nouvelle amie. Et moi je savourais ses nouvelles sensations. Plus rien ne comptais, seul l'instant présent. Luffy. Ses baisser. Nos baisser. Ses mains qui parcouraient son corps. Mes mains dans ses cheveux, sur son dos, parcourant ses muscles abdominales.

Zoro : Heu, excuser moi de vous déranger, mais on doit partir vite. Vivi et Igaram nous attend sur le navire avec les gars.

Luffy * _Avec un sourire plus que baka_ *: Ok, c'est partie pour l'aventure.

Nami : Luffy attend. * _Un air menacent_ * Zoro, Luffy pas un mot de notre relation sinon les dettes augmentes.

Luffy : Pourquoi tu veux pas que les autres nous voie ensemble ?

Nami : Car je veux garder cette part de mystère encore un peu. * _Affiche un grand sourire timide et rougi._ *

Luffy m'embrasse.

Zoro : Et bah sa promet, si vous arrêté pas de vous bécoter, tout le navire vas vite l'apprendre. * _Part en direction du port avec l'aide de Nami_ *

L'équipage vogue à présent vers Little Garden, après avoir fait la « charment » connaissance de Miss All-Sunday, un membre de Baroque Works qui venait de couler le navire d'Igaram.

 _Point de Vue de Nami_

Zoro avait raison ma relation avec Luffy fit vite découverte. En même temps, Luffy ne fessait rien pour être discret. Notre comportement était normal. Si on excluait le fait qu'à chaque fois que Luffy passer à côté de moi, il m'embrassait. C'est ainsi que l'équipage apprit que nous étions ensemble. Merci Luffy pour ta discrétion.

Après le départ de cette étrange femme, Sanji prépara le p'tit déj'. Enfermé dans son antre, il ne pus voir se qui se déroula sur le pont. Du coup, quand il nous appela pour signaler que le repas était prêt, il était le seul pas au courrant.

Luffy : Super, viens Vivi tu vas voir Sanji est le meilleur cuistot. * _Passe devant moi pour me déposer un bisou sur les lèvres, puis se dirige vers la cuisine_ *

Zorro étant déjà au courant, ne fut pas surpris quand Luffy m'embrasa.

Usopp : Je le savais depuis longtemps que vous étiez ensemble. * _Menteur, Grrr. Et ton air surpris ? Hein, ta pas pus le cacher_ *

Vivi * _Rougis_ * : Heu je ne savais pas que …vous étiez en… couple.

Nami * _Gêné_ * : Heu c'est tout ressent.

On partit manger, avant que Luffy ne mange tous.

Le plan de table venais de changer avec l'arriver de Vivi.

*Plan de table : Vivi Usopp Zoro

Nami Sanji Luffy*

Il était hors de question de mettre Sanji et Zoro côte à côte. Surtout depuis que Sanji avait révélé (« sans le faire exprès » avait juré Sanji) la relation Zoro/Nami.

Et je ne voulais pas laissez Vivi loin de moi. Elle restait distante avec l'équipage. Elle n'était pas bien habituer avec les gars qui crier, rigoler, se chamaillait tous le temps ou la servais comme un gentleman. Et la mort de son ami là hanter encore. Elle avait peur pour son pays, peur qu'on ne puisse pas le sauver. Mais on était là pour lui redonner le sourire.

A la fin du repas, Luffy se leva.

Luffy : Merci Sanji, c'était trop bon. Je vais sur mon siège de Roi des Pirates. * _En partant embrase Nami_ *

Tout ceux à table arrêtèrent de respiré. On attendait tous la réaction de Sanji. Celle de tout l'équipage que je craignais le plus. Notre dragueur.


	9. Chapter 9 : Les choses sérieuses commenc

Chapitre 8 : Les choses sérieuses commence

 _ATTENTION SCENE X A LA FIN_. Si tu ne veux pas lire la fin cela ne gène pas l'histoire. Bonne lecture et n'hésiter pas à commenté -)

POV Nami

Tout ceux à table arrêtèrent de respiré. On attendait tous la réaction de Sanji. Celle de tout l'équipage que je craignais le plus. Notre dragueur. Comment aller t-il réagir en sachant que sa Nami Chérie sort avec le baka de Capitaine ?

Je le fixai attendant un geste, une parole qui montre qu'il prend bien ou mal cette nouvelle. Lentement il alluma sa cigarette. Chose tout à fait normal. Ouff. Puis il releva la tête. Je m'attendais à un visage de colère, des cris. Mais c'est un grand sourire qu'il afficha.

Sanji : Alors ça y est vous êtes en couple ? Trop cool. Hey Luffy tu t'es pris comment alors pour la dragué ? Nami, je veux tous les détailles croustillant ! * _Regard pervers_ *

Je l'assommai à grand coup de poing.

Nami * _en colère_ * : Mais ça va pas la tête. T'as jamais entendu parler de « vie privée » ? Tu n'auras aucun détaille.

Je parti fâchée me réfugier dans ma chambre pour rédiger quelques cartes. Je rejoindrai Vivi plus tard dans la journée.

Zoro : Désoler vieux, mais pour cette fois c'est Luffy qui à dragué plus vite que toi. * _Rigole_ *

Sanji : Il me chercher le brocoli ?

Cette fois je ne serai pas là pour les arrêtés. J'espère qu'ils ne casseront pas tous.

POV Sanji

J'étais accoudé à la rambarde. Fatigué des âneries du capitaine.

Usopp : Tu as bien pris la relation de notre capitaine et de notre navigatrice. Je te croyais plus attaché à Nami.

Sanji * _Regard ailleurs/loin, triste_ * : Ouai tu trouve que j'ai bien réagis ? C'est ça le plus important. Nami aurai été fâché si j'avais crié que je l'aimai et qu'elle ne pouvait sortir avec un idiot pareil. Mais qu'es que tu veux Usopp, « Le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ignore ».

Usopp * _Moins joyeux_ * : A oui, je savais que tu cachais ta vrai réaction.

Sanji : Tu sais, « Une de perdu dix de retrouvées ». Et il me reste ma Vivi d'amour.

Je parti tout de suite pour qu'il ne voit pas ma déception et pour préparé le diner. Oui, j'aimai Nami. Et oui, j'aimai toutes les belles filles. Mais quand ces belles filles sortaient avec un autre homme que moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Mais là c'était différant. Luffy était mon Capitaine. Il l'aimait et était même venu se confier à moi. Il savait qui j'étais. Il m'avait montré clairement qu'il tenait à elle. Je devais laisser Nami tranquille.

Sanji : A TABLLLLE.

Nami entra la 1ère.

Sanji : Désoler pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure. Je te promets que je respecte ton choix d'homme même si…* _Dans sa tête : J'aurais préféré que sa soit moi_ *. Non, rien. Bonne Ap'.

Nami : Merci Sanji. Merci pour tout.

Luffy : Oui, enfin la bouffe. Miamm. Vite Sanji apporte les plats, j'ai faim. Attend, je vais t'aider. * _Tend son bras élastique et attrape un plat qui arrive bien trop vite sur la table.*_

Sanji : Mais attend un peu Luffy au lieu d'en mettre par tout. * _S'assoit_ *. Au faite, c'est pas parce que vous êtes en couple que c'est plus Ma Nami Chérie.

Luffy * _la bouche pleine_ *: Bas de broplème. (Pas de problème)

POV Nami

Le repas fini, on resta tous ensemble à parler, dormir ou jouer aux cartes. Puis ils sont tous partis se coucher pour que je commence mon tour de garde. Installer dans la vigie, je guettais l'apparition éventuelle de navire ennemi.

Je ne cache pas que je me suis assoupi. C'est pourquoi je sursautai quand Luffy me toucha. Il était accroupis avec une couverture prête à me protégé du froid de cette nuit.

Luffy : Ho pardon, voulais pas te réveillé. * _S'assoit à coté de moi._ * C'est mon tour de garde. Vas te coucher.* _M'embrase_ *

Nami * _Je me blottis contre lui_ * : Je suis bien installer pour passer ma 1ère nuit avec Mon Homme. * _Grand sourire_ *

Luffy m'embrasa plus passionnément. Réclament l'ouverture de ma bouche pour que nos langues se rencontrent. Chaque contacte de ma langue avec sa nouvelle ami, me fessait monter dans un nouveau degré de plaisir inconnue. Les mains de Luffy se firent baladeuses. Elles se promenaient sous mon t-shirt qui fit vit enlevé avec mon pull. Ses mains malaxé ma poitrine. J'entrais en transe tellement le plaisir m'envahissait. J'avais envie du contacte de sa peau contre la mienne. Que nos corps ne fasse plus qu'un. Je le déshabillé, et il fessait de même. Puis il stoppa. Surprise, je m'éloignai pour mieux le voir.

Luffy : Heu désoler. J'arrive pas à me contrôler. Ché pas ce qui m'arrive. Une envie.

Je compris qu'il n'avait jamais offert son corps à une autre personne que moi. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire devant son aveu. Je savais qu'avec lui je voulais aller jusqu'au bout. Nous offrant pour la 1er fois à quelqu'un.

Nami * _Ton provocateur_ * : Et ta pas envie de continuer. De suivre ton instinct.

Luffy * _Un peu honteux_ * : Si mais j'ai pas envie de te faire mal, et peu être tu veux pas ?

Nami * _Séductrice_ * : Si j'ai envie que l'on continue, t'inquiète pas. * _Je l'embrase langoureusement_ *

Il reprit vite l'activité. Caressant mes fesses, prennent en bouche mes seins. Je sentis son membre se durcit. Cela me donner encore plus envie de lui. De l'avoir en moi. Il enleva les derniers tissus qui nous gêné. Puis je le sentis rentré en moi. Trop vite. Je ne pus retenir un crie de douleur et une larme du à son manque d'expérience.

Luffy * _Choqué_ * : Nami tu saigne ! Merde je t'ai fais mal. Pardon. * _M'embrase, se retire, me caresse les cheveux. Il était complètement paniqué._ *

Nami : C'est normale, j'étais vierge. C'est juste quelques goutes. Continue si tu veux te faire pardonner.

Je n'en pouvais plus malgré la douleur d'il y a quelque instant, mon entre jambe était chaud, bouillant. J'allais exploser de rage si il ne se mettait pas tout de suite au travaille.

Luffy : Pardon.

Il m'embrasa et la chaleur de se baisser se rependit dans tous mon corps. Il commença ses vas et viens. Et une effusion de plaisir grimpa en moi. Des cries de bonheur, que je ne pouvais retenir, s'échapper dans la nuit. Quand soudaient un coup plus puissant, plus fort, me fit jouir. Et Luffy se déversa en moi. J'étais au paradis. Sur, ce que nous venions de faire était magique.

Nami : Je t'aime Luffy. C'est sur. * _L'embrase_ *

Luffy : Wahou c'était puissant. T'es prête pour une deuxième partie ? * _Me prend dans les bras, et m'embrase_ *

« Le cœur à ses raisons, que la raison ignore » de Blaise Pascal


	10. Chapter 10 : Réveille

Chapitre 9 : Réveille

Le petit matin se lever. Une douce odeur d'œuf sur le plat, de saucisses grillées, de jus de fruits fraichement pressé… Il n'en fallut pas plus pour voir Luffy détaler de la vigie et s'assoir à table.

Sanji : NONNNN Luffy. Tu attends tout le monde.

Luffy : Mais Sanji, j'ai faim moi.

Sanji : Ok, tu attends tout le monde sauf Zoro. * _ça lui apprendra à toujours faire attendre les autres ce Brocolis sur pate.*_

 _POV de Nami_

On peut dire que mon réveille de mon doux nuage romantique fus brutal.

On est enlacé, la lumière du soleil nous réveille doucement et BAMM d'un coup je me retrouve allongé face au sol toute seul !

Ha non, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !

Nami * _de la vigie je crie, que dis je, je hurle*_ : LUFFFFFFFY !

Sanji : Ho je crois que ce n'est pas ton jour Capitaine.

Luffy : J'ai fais quoi ? Je viens juste de me lever.

J'arrive furibonde dans la cuisine et hurle sur Luffy et son comportement.

Nami : Non mais tu n'as pas honte. Tu dis m'aimer et tu me laisse embrasser le sol après nos câlins, tout ça pour avoir à manger. Tu veux que je demande à Sanji de diminuer tes rations de viande ? Car je suis certaine qu'il écoutera la trésorière de cet équipage ! *Regard d'approbation de Sanji*

Luffy * _d'une toute petite voix_ * : Non, pas ça Nami. Promis je ne referai plus jamais ça.

Nami : Y a intérêt. Sinon j'applique.

Usopp : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? On n'arrête pas de vous entendre crier se matin

Zoro : Enfin surtout une.

Nami * _Ne décolle pas de ma colère_ * : Usopp, Zoro vous me devez 1000 Berry de plus. *Grand _sourire sadique_ *

Usopp : Quoi !

Zoro * _marmonne_ * : Sorcière.

Luffy : Super, regarde Sanji tout le monde est là. Même Zoro j'ai été encore plus sage.

Sanji : Oui, oui. A table alors.

Nami : Sanji, Luffy t'aidera à faire la vaisselle.

Luffy : Super

Sanji : J'ai fais quoi ? Car là c'est moi que tu puni.

Nami : Mais non mon Sanji. * _Sanji aux anges_ * Il sera la pour t'aider. Il va faire plus de corvée pour être bien sage notre Capitaine. Il y a le pont à laver, la chambre des garçons, la salle de bain…

Zoro à Usopp * _A voix basse_ * : Je suis content quelle ai préféré Luffy. * _Usopp rigole_ *

Nami : Pourquoi ris tu Usopp ? Tu veux l'aidé ?

Usopp * _Petite voix effrayer_ * : Non, merci. Je raconter un blague.

Le reste du repas se découla dans le silence le plus total.

POV Luffy

Nami resta dans cette colère toute la journée. Je suis sur que cela n'est pas de ma faute mais plus du fait quand se relevant elle a du se lever du pied gauche.

Mais c'est pas grave. J'ai fait toute les tâches quelle ma donner en rigolant. Et parfois si un membre de mon équipage fessait un pas de travers il me rejoignait. A l'exception de Vivi, elle n'a pas pu jouer. Qu'est ce qu'on a bien rigoler aujourd'hui.

J'ai vu Sanji à la vaisselle. Je crois pas qu'il avait fais de bêtise. Et c'est peux être pour ça qu'il a beaucoup crié! Ou alors par ce que Nami est venu me donner une autre corvée alors que ce n'était pas fini.

En allant à ma corvée suivante, je ne pu résister à l'appel de ce sport pratiqué par mes compagnons. La pêche. Zoro me dis en rigolant : « Alors ta cassé combien d'assiette avant que Nami t'arrête ».

Nami me rappel à l'ordre de loin pour que je me mette au travail, mais pas tous seul. Merci Zoro.

Comme Zoro lui a dis « Tu es trop dure avec lui. Laisse-le pêché 1h. Vu tout ce qui mange, il y en aura plus dans le frigo pour tenir jusqu'à la prochaine île comme ça. » Nami là regardé avec des éclaires dans les yeux. Et lui a donné le choix (plutôt gentil notre Nami) : augmentation de dette ou corvée ? Il ma confier qu'il préférait astiquer le pont que voir sa dette augmenté encore.

Puis il y a eu Usopp qui est venu me rejoindre pour le nettoyage de la chambre des garçons car il était resté trop long temps dans la salle de bain pour une de ces expériences.

Mais ce soir je vais rejoindre Nami dans le dortoir des filles. Pour sur j'ai une idée pour la calmé.

POV Nami

Après cette journée épuisante à toujours surveiller Luffy. Je m'exile avec Vivi dans notre dortoir.

Nami : Ouff la journée est enfin fini.

Vivi : Oui tu as eu pas mal de chose à faire aujourd'hui ou à surveiller.

Nami : Et oui Vivi tu verras plus tard. Surtout ne jamais se montré faible avec les hommes.

Vivi : D'accord.

Nami : Si j'avais laissé passer l'affront de ce matin, ou va la monde. Après je lui laisserai tout passer ?

Vivi : Oui, je comprends.

Nami * _je m'installe dans mon lit_ * : Il faut être dur. Ne pas leur montré que nous somme attaché à eux.

.TOC

Vivi : Oui entré

Luffy : Salut les filles. Nami je peux dormir avec toi j'ai fais un vilain cauchemar.

Nami* _je t'en mes bras vers lui pour l'accueillir*_ : Viens mon amour. Raconte-moi. Là tout va bien.

Vivi * _à voix basse avec un grand sourir_ e* : Ah oui je vois. Se montré dur, on n'est pas attaché à eux.


	11. Chapter 11 : Luffy a peur !

Chapitre 10 : Luffy a peur !

Le Merry, après une halte à Little Garden plus ou moins mouvementé et riche de viande, partait en direction d'Alabasta. L'équipage s'amuser ou s'entrainer mais ils restent tous vigilant. Car sur cette mer de tous les périls tout pouvais arriver. Mais ça personne ne l'avait soupçonné.

POV de Luffy

Vivi : Les gars vite Nami est malade ! *Nami dans les vapes*

Luffy : NAMII, qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Sanji : Ma Nami chérie, malade !

Luffy : C'est grave d'être malade ?

Je la portai jusqu'à sa chambre. Sanji n'arrêtais pas de dire qu'il lui fallait du repos et du calme. Vivi pris sa température, appliqua une serviette froide sur son front. Sanji la recouvrit de sa couverture puis lui apporta une boisson, surement pour la remettre sur pied. Impuissant face à cette situation, nouvelle pour moi, je restai dans un coin à les regarder s'agité. Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire pour l'aider ? Ma Nami.

Son état s'aggrava. Ce qui mit le navire dans un climat plus sombre, tendu. Plus de crie, plus de joie. Juste de l'inquiétude constante. L'angoisse, la peur grimpé en moi. La peur de perdre un être chère. Ces sensations, nouvelle pour moi, était désagréable. La viande n'avait plus de goût. Je devais trouver une solution, sinon j'allai la perdre. Je le sentais.

La décision de trouver un médecin le plus rapidement fut bientôt prise. Nami était notre navigatrice. Et elle seul pouvais amener le Vogue Merry le plus vite possible vers Alabasta.

Ce fut avec une joie, plus ressenti depuis longtemps, qu'une île fut en vue. Je trépignais sur place, tellement l'excitation de pouvoir enfin trouver un médecin, pour Ma Nami, se rapprocher.

POV Luffy

Drum. Une ile. Un seul médecin. Mais merde c'est quoi ses conneries. Il y a toujours un médecin par village et non par pays. Je suis pas très futé mais une chose est sur : Je dois retrouver se médecin. On était chez Dalton qui nous expliquer… En faite j'ai pas tout suivis. J'ai retenu une chose :

Luffy : En haut de ce rocher tu dis ?

Dalton : Oui

Luffy : Ok, j'emmène Nami.

Usopp : Non mais ta vue la falaise. On ne peut pas la grimper comme ça !

Dalton : Avant il y avait des télécabines. Mais elles ont été détruites quand le roi c'est sauvé.

Luffy : Pas grave, j'y vais

Usopp : Et tu as vu ce froid glacial dehors ?

Luffy : Nami est en danger. J'y vais.

Sanji : Je t'accompagne. Mais fait attention toute secousse se répercute sur Nami et l'affaibli. OK.

J'acquiesce de la tête. Et on attacha rapidement mais bien Nami sur mon dos. Puis on est parti vers cette montagne. Sur le chemin je du lutter contre le froid, contre nos ennemis que je ne devais pas attaquer, contre l'avalanche. Et enfin j'étais arrivé péniblement au pied de cette montagne avec mes deux poids mort. Sanji nous avait protégés lors de l'avalanche, sans pouvoir le faire pour lui-même. Cette montagne était horrible, elle offrait très peu de prise pour grimper. La monter fus difficile. Chaque pas n'était que souffrance mais joie. La joie de voir bientôt un médecin qui pourra les sauvés. Plus qu'un dernier pas et nous étions sauvés. Soudain le sommet, le château, cette bête qui nous rattrape. C'est lui le docteur ?

Luffy : Sauve les, sauve mes amis s'il te plait.

Les ténèbres m'emportaient, mon corps ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage. Je tomber dans les vapes au près de cet inconnue. Mon dernier espoir pour les sauvés, la sauvée.

POV Nami

Je me réveillé en sursaut. Où étais-je ?

Dr Kureha : A tu es réveillée. Comment te sens-tu ?

Nami : Bien merci. Heu mais qui êtes vous ?

Cette doctoresse m'expliqua tout. Ma maladie, comment j'étais arrivé ici. Mais l'arriver de Luffy et Sanji poursuivant un renne au nez bleu stoppa la discutions.

Luffy : Tu vas mieux. Trop cool, merci la vielle. *Il m'embrasa pasionnément.*

Je répondis à son baisser. Toujours en mouvement, il repartit en criant. Sanji alluma une cigarette, il demanda à se que je me repose. Il surveillait Luffy. Je ne me fis pas prié, la fièvre était toujours présente est me fatigué.

Je me réveillai un peu plus tard, il y avait du grabuge dehors. Luffy entra en trombe dans la chambre, il cherchait un manteau.

Nami : Prend ma veste.

Luffy : A non elle est naze. Mais bon c'est pas grave, elle est chaude.

Nami : C'est qui dehors ?

Luffy : C'est le glouton qui à voulu manger Merry. *Il repartit aussi vite*

Nami : Ha ce n'est que lui. C'est bon les gars peuvent s'en charger seul.

Je me rendormi.

POV de Nami

A mon réveille, les gars avait vaincu Wapol, et Chopper nous avait rejoins. Il pourrait continuer à me soigner tant que la maladie sera là. Le navire s'éloigné de Drum pour rejoindre le plus vite possible Alabasta. Vivi devait s'inquiété pour son pays. La pauvre.

Luffy : Nami, sa va ?

Nami : Oui, je pense à Vivi. A ce qu'elle endure à son âge (16 ans) pour son pays.

Luffy : Tu sais quand tu étais malade… le navire, l'équipage n'avait plus goût à la fête. Et moi aussi. Nami ne refait jamais ça. Même si Chopper est là maintenant, ne tombe plus malade. Tu m'as fais peur. * _Pose son front sur le mien et me regard dans les yeux._ *

Nami : Tu sais, on ne décide pas d'être malade ou pas.

Luffy : Fais attention à toi quand même. Tu es chère à mes yeux.

Nami : Moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à toi.

Il posa son chapeau sur ma tête et m'embrasa. Il me serra dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais lui faire ça. Lui le futur Roi des Pirates. On était trop jeune. Notre aventure commencée. Que faire ?


	12. Chapter 12 : Décision à Alabasta

Chapitre 11 : Une décision importante à Alabasta

Nami allait mieux, l'équipage fessait donc route vers Alabasta. Des batailles furent menés, des amitiés furent chamboulé, renoué, trouvé. L'équipage avait bien mérité du repos.

POV de Nami

Alabasta était sauvé et la pluie continuer de tomber. Allonger dans le dortoir, mon regard tournait sur Luffy, je réfléchissais. Nous allions reprendre la mer, partir à l'aventure jusqu'à la prochaine île. Qu'est ce qui nous attend au-delà de cet horizon plat, calme de la mer ? L'inquiétude grimpée en moi. Que devais-je faire ? Vivi allait elle repartir avec nous ? Sa venue me permettrait peu être de rester sur l'île avec Vivi ? Que faire ? Continuer l'aventure ainsi ? Non ça c'était sur. Non la décision devait être faite maintenant. Un torrent de l'arme non contrôlé s'échapper de mes yeux. Au fond de moi-même la décision était prise mais elle fessait mal.

Flash Back sur l'île de Drum :

Dr : Je tiens également à vous signalez que dans quelques mois il ne vous sera plus possible de continuer l'aventure.

Allongé dans mon lit de convalescent, le docteur venait de m'apprendre que j'échappais de justesse à la mort. Et maintenant, elle voulait que je quitte l'équipage dans quelques mois. Pourquoi ? Ma maladie est elle plus grave ?

Nami : Heu… Comment sa ?

Dr : Oui, même si c'est encore un peu tôt, vous êtes enceinte de quelques semaines.

Nami : QUOIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Enceinte ce n'est pas possible !

Dr *M'attaque* : Comment ça tu doute de mon pronostique ?

Nami *Perdue dans mes pensées* : Non, mais je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois !

Dr : Bah c'est largement suffisant.

Elle parti, me laissant seul avec ce GROS PROBLEME.

Fin du Flash Back

Je devais me ressaisir. Et trouver là solution avant que tout l'équipage se réveille.

Je jetais un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Ils étaient tous allonger, couvert de bandage. Un fort pincement au cœur me prit quand je repense à ces trois derniers jours. Nous étions épuisés. On avait traversé des déserts, affronter des adversaires bien plus fort que les dernières fois. Mais nous avions survécus, on avait progressé, on était plus fort maintenant.

Je sorti de la chambre pour prendre l'air dans le jardin malgré la pluie. Chopper, Zorro, Sanji et Usopp étaient sorti de leur coma, mais eux pouvait finir leur nuit. Moi non, cette chose en moi me fessait peur, m'empêchait de dormir. Que faire ? Je m'assis sur un banc du parc. En levant les yeux je pouvais voir le dortoir. Quand Luffy allait il se réveiller ? Deux jours depuis sont affrontement avec Crocodile sont passé. Hier on s'est tous réveillé plus ou moins tôt dans la journée. Et rare était ceux qui écouter les conseils des médecins ! Zoro s'entrainait, Sanji continait à fumer malgré les contres indications maintes fois répété de Chopper qui prit plus d'une fois sa forme humaine pour « essayer » de les arrêtés.

Zoro : Salut

Nami : Oh Zoro ! Déjà debout.

Zoro : Nami qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai bien vu depuis Drum, tu es distante ? Et ce matin tu pleurais ?

Nami : * _Toujours aussi directe lui ! Et observateur.*_ Laisse-moi. * _Mes larmes se sauvaient encore de mes yeux._ * J'ai trop honte.

Zoro : Nami tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance. Vas-y dit moi.

Nami * _Entre deux sanglots_ * : Zoro,* _snif_ * je suis… enceinte.

Zoro * _Pris au dépourvue_ * : Quoi ? Luffy est au courant ? Merde. Tu le sais depuis quand ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

Maintenant que je ne suis plus toute seule à savoir mon secret mes larmes cessent. Le poids du secret se fait plus léger. Je sais qu'il va m'aider. C'est Zoro, il est comme mon grand frère.

Nami : Depuis Drum. Zoro, je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Je ne veux pas le garder. On est trop jeune, Il n'a pas accomplis son rêve. Personne n'a accomplie son rêve. J'ai peur Zoro aide moi.

Zoro : T'inquiète pas Nami. On va en parler avec Luffy.

Nami * _Mes larmes reviennent, la colère monte._ * : Non tu ne m'as pas comprit. JE VEUX AVORTER. Ne le dit à personne, j'ai confiance en toi.

Zoro * _La prend dans ses bras._ * : OK Chut calme toi je vais t'emmener voir un médecin en ville. Luffy n'est toujours pas réveillé. Il ne se demandera pas où tu es passé. Pour les autres dit leur que tu vas faire du shopping.

Nami * _toujours en pleure_ * : Merci Zoro. Personne ne doit savoir.

Zoro : Oui calme toi chut * _la berce et l'enlace_ * chut là. Je vais t'aider. On va y arriver.

POV de Zoro

Nos combats dans ce pays nous avaient changés. On avait progressé. Nami en était la preuve. Elle qui préféré fuir avant, avait du combattre contre cette Miss Doublefinger. Et maintenant encore, elle subissait une dure épreuve sans se sauvé. On était chez un doc qui nous expliquait les conséquences moral d'un avortement sur la mère, comment on avortait mais surtout comment éviter ça ! Il croyait que c'était moi le père, il m'expliqua ma part de responsabilité, les moyens de se protégé. Au tant vous dire que là je me fessait tout petit et que mon visage ressemblé plus à une tomate. Mais Nami rigolée devant mon embarra. Et ça c'était génial. Je n'ai donc pas contredis le doc.

Sur le chemin du retour je n'osais plus parler. Je pensais à ce que pouvait ressentir Nami. A comment lui remonter le moral ? Luffy, lui, pourra lui remonter le moral.

Zoro : Heu, tu viens on va prendre le petit déjeuné ? Et on apportera un plateau à Luffy. Peut être que l'odeur de la nourriture le réveillera.

Nami * _Qui à une tête de « j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes.*_ : Oui si tu veux.

Zoro : Nami, ta décision est prise. Soit forte maintenant. On est là pour t'aider.

Je la voyais triste mais j'étais impuissant. Cette petite inattention lui coûtait chère mais nous rappelé qu'il fallait toujours être prudent, l'accident est vite arrivé.

On était arrivé au château. Il restait encore une étape importante pour Nami. Avaler le médoc qui la ferais avortais. On se dirigea vers la cuisine. Et ce baka de cuistot était là pour nous emmerdé. Il n'en ratait pas une ce lui là. Mais on était là. Et Luffy allait se réveiller.


	13. Chapter 13 : Malheur en cuisine

Chapitre 12 : Malheur en cuisine

POV de Chopper

Ha qu'elle belle mâtinée. Je m'étirais et regardais qui pouvais bien être levé. Luffy était toujours profondément endormi. Il ne se réveillera pas aujourd'hui ses constantes étaient trop basse. Usopp par contre allait bientôt se réveillé de son sommeil. Depuis son réveil, hier, il ne fessait que sourire. Il faudra que je lui demande la raison ?

Quand aux l'autres ils étaient tous réveillé et en dehors de la chambre visiblement. Je partis donc vers la cuisine pour trouver un petit déjeuné. J'irai en suite voir les médecins du pays pour les aider à soigner les blesser du champ de bataille.

Mon flaire attirait par l'odeur des plats me permis de ne pas me perdre dans se château labyrinthe. Je rêvais déjà des glaces, cookies, ou encore de barbes à papas. Miammm. J'allais pousser la porte quand soudain…

BOOMM

? : Aieee

POV de Sanji

Je m'étais levé de bonne heure et pour tant Nami chérie et l'algue verte étaient déjà réveillé. Nous allions bientôt partir, je devais apprendre d'avantage de recette, de façon de cuisiné de ce pays. En tant que Maitre Cook pour le futur seigneur des pirates, c'était mon devoir. Je me diriger vers la cuisine pour chercher le chef Cook des lieux, qui acceptas bien gentiment de me montré quelques plats.

C'est ainsi que je vis Nami chérie et l'algue verte prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble ! Pourquoi ? Nami était préoccuper, soucieuse, de la santé de son bien aimé surement. Oui, ça devais être ça. Et le Marimo connaissait bien Luffy. Peu être avaient ils parler de lui ?

Sanji * _mode love Cook._ * : Nami chérie, comment tu vas ? Tu as une petite mine mais ta beauté est intacte. Elle comble mes journées. * _Pensif puis revient à lui_.*

Nami : Oui, oui ça va. * _Pas très convainquante.*_

Sanji : Quel est le plat qui te fait envie ? Dit le moi je suis là pour accomplir tes désires.

Nami : Heu je ne sais pas, un plat de ce pays s'il te plait. Mais je n'ai pas très faim.

Zoro : Et moi je veux…

Sanji : Oh tu devrais aller voir Chopper. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien Nami Chérie. Et toi, tu mangeras se que je te donne. Grrr

Zoro : Quoi tu me cherche !

Sanji : Pas besoins de te chercher tu es devant moi. * _Sourire triomphent.*_

Zoro allait attaquer mais Nami le stoppa net avant qu'il tente la moindre attaque. Bizarre il n'insista pas. Il reparti sans manger en poussant violement la porte de la cuisine, sans un regard en arrière.

BOOMM

? : AIEEEE

Surement très grognon. Car il ne fit même pas attention à l'accident qu'il avait créé. Il partit en grommelant un pardon. Et pour tant, ce membre de l'équipage, il l'aimait bien.

POV de d'Ussop

Je venais de me réveiller et je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour manger. Relisant, pour la énième fois, la lettre de Kaya. Je l'avais tellement lus et relus que je là connaissais par cœur. Ce qui me permettait de lire les endroits devenus illisibles à force de froisser les feuilles.

Je rentrais dans la cuisine en poussant la porte, concentré sur ma lettre pour chercher à découvrir quelque chose que je n'avais pas vue la 1er fois ou les autres fois.

BOOMM

? : AIEEEE

Usopp : Oups, pardon Chopper, j'étais dans la Lune.

Chopper * _Deux bosses sur le crâne_ * : C'est bon ce n'est qu'un petit coup. Les balles de M. 4 sont plus douloureuses. * _Affiche un grand sourire avec sa barbe à papa à la main_ *

Nami : Hihihi, ce n'est pas ton jour Chopper. D'abord Zoro quand t'es venu et maintenant Usopp quand tu sors.

Sanji : Oui, c'est pas chance. Mais faut faire attention aux portes de cuisine elles vont souvent dans les deux sens.

Nami : C'est quoi ce papier dans tes mains Usopp. Une carte au trésor ? La carte d'une île ?

Usopp : Heu, non c'est privé. * _Sanji m'apporte le p'tit déj'_ * Merci Sanji.

Sanji : Si c'est une carte au trésor ou d'une île, montre le à Nami. Elle n'est pas en forme ce matin, ça lui remonterai le moral.

Usopp : C'est une lettre privé. * _Je ne pouvais m'empêché de rougir_.*

Nami : De qui ? Kaya ? Allez raconte !

Usopp : Non. Bon je dois y allez à plus.

Chopper : Nami, tu veux que je t'examine ?

Nami : Merci Chopper mais ça vas. Je m'inquiète pour Luffy, je vais allez le voir. Sanji peut tu lui préparé un plateau. L'odeur le réveillera peut être.

Ouff. J'ai échappé à son interrogatoire. Et en plus elle ne sait pas qui m'a écrit. Elle ne sait rien. Mais Sanji a raison, Nami ne vas pas très bien. Vite Luffy réveille toi.

Bon je vais faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Allons chercher de nouvelle charge : œuf pourrie, piment au marché.

POV de Nami

Arriver dans le dortoir, je posai le plateau sur la table de chevet. Et je m'allongeai à ses côtés.

* _Nami dans sa tête_ * : Mon Luffy quand vas-tu te réveiller. Ta chaleur, tes rires, ta joie me manque, nous manque à tous capitaine. Ce soir je dormirais à tes côtés.


	14. Chapter 14 : Le réveil de Luffy

Chapitre 13 : Le réveille du Capitaine

Nami venait de passer la journée et la nuit aux cotés de Luffy. Ce dernier venait de se lever en pleine forme.

POV de Nami

Te voilà réveillé et tu saute déjà partout comme si ton corps ne venait pas de dormir 3 jours. Et tu me voies. Tu te calme aussi tôt. Tu me serre dans tes bras, tu m'embrasse, tu me caresse comme si j'étais fragile, comme si c'était là 1er fois, mais les autres sont là. Quelqu'un se gratte la gorge. Nos esprits se reconnectent à la réalité. Le tien plus vite que le mien et te revoilà entrain de courir partout.

Luffy : J'ai FAIMM. * _Grand sourire baka_ *

Sanji : On va préparer un grand diner maintenant que tu es réveillé.

Luffy : Dac, mais là j'ai …

Sanji * _Agacé_ * : Oui, on a compris : ta faim.

Luffy : Wahou tu lis dans mes pensés.

Les rires, la joie sont revenu. L'inquiétude laisse place au bonheur. Enfin tu me reviens après avoir avaler une bonne quantité de nourriture. Les autres nous laissent le dortoir d'un consentement mutuel ou de peur de mes coups de points. Ordre du médecin de bord repos pour Luffy.

Nami : J'ai eu peur. Peur pour ta vie, pour l'avenir, pour l'équipage, pour toi.

Luffy * _Me serre dans ses bras et se couche_ * : Arrête d'avoir peur, ai confiance en nous. On est puissant ensemble.

On s'endort.

POV de Vivi

Luffy était réveillé. Je pouvais maintenant me reposer sans m'inquiétée. Je passai devant la chambre de Kohza. Il était maintenant rétabli et allez bientôt partir pour rejoindre son père à Yuba. Je toc à la porte.

Vivi * _doucement_ * : Kohza, je peux entrée ? C'est moi Vivi.

Je n'obtins pas de réponse. Je me permis quand même d'ouvrir la porte. Il dormait. Qu'est ce qu'il était beau. J'avais toujours eu un faible pour lui. Même plus qu'un faible avec l'âge. Mais ces sentiments me fessaient peur. Et si lui ne ressentait que de l'amitié. Il ne voudrait surement pas faire parti de la royauté. Je m'avançais jusqu'à son lit. Et déposa un baissé sur son front. Puis je reparti. Quand soudain, on m'attrapa le bras.

? : Où allez-vous ? Vous ne voulez pas rester et me raconter où vous étiez ces 2 dernières années.

Vivi : Oh Kohza ! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Kohza : C'est toujours un plaisir d'être réveillé par vous princesse.

Je deviens toute rouge.

Vivi : Arrête de me vouvoyer. Quel est cette nouvelle habitude ?

Kohza : Nous ne somme plus des enfants. Et après ce que j'ai fais au pays. Je n'ose plus. J'ai trop honte. Tous ces morts, ma trahison contre le roi. * _Il pleure.*_

Vivi * _Le prend dans mes bras_ * : Non Kohza arrête. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Crocodile vous à tous manipuler. * _Je commence également à pleurer._ *

Kohza * _S'écarte de moi pour me regardé avec ses yeux rougis de tristesse_ * : Ne pleure pas Vivi. Je suis désoler de ce que j'ai fais. Mais je ne veux pas te voir pleurer. Je me sentirais encore plus coupable.

Vivi * _Sèche mes larmes et me redresse_ * : Je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser te noyer dans la culpabilité.

Kohza *Il sourit* : Allez repensons plutôt au bon moment ensemble. Je vais bientôt partir.

Vivi : Il le faut vraiment !

Kohza : De quoi ?

Vivi : Ton départ. *Je me lève.* Ici, le peuple a également besoin de toi. Il y a beaucoup à reconstruire, et il y a la garde qui c'est affaiblie. Tu as été amnistié par mon père….* _Je partis dans un discours en marchant dans toute la pièce Je ne voulais pas le voir partir.*_

Kohza : Vivi, stop. Cesse de t'inquiétée. Je restais le temps qu'il faudra pour reconstruire, puis je repartirais. Mais se ne sera que pour un temps. Un temps suffisant pour pouvoir me présenter au roi et demander la main de sa fille en homme respectable. Si te plais, viens t'allonger à mes côtés. Je veux passer mes prochains jours à tes côtés.

Je cru d'abord à un rêve, je restai donc poser devant le lit. Puis il réitéra sa proposition en me tirant le bras. Surprise que ce ne fût finalement pas un rêve, je me laissais entrainer. J'atterris à côté de lui, sur le lit. Et deviens toute rouge en 5 secs chronos quand ses bras se serreraient sur moi.

Kohza : Pardon Vivi, pardon d'avoir emmené le peuple contre le royaume, contre ton père.

Vivi : Non Kohza. Merci à toi, si tu n'avais pas prit la tête de la rébellion, l'affrontement aurait été plus tôt. Et le Royaume n'aurai pas était sauver à temps. Merci de m'avoir laissez le temps.

Il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa. Je me laissai faire. Depuis le temps que j'attendais se moment. Mon 1er baissé. Youhou ! Sa langue demanda l'entré, nos langues se touchaient. Notre baissé était tendre, passionné et marqué d'une attente qui n'était plus contrôlé. Ses mains se pausaient sur mon visage.

TOC TOC

On frappa à la porte. Ouff car je manquai d'air. On se sépara vite.

Serviteur : Bonjour Princesse Vivi. M. Kohza vos affaires sont chargées pour votre départ, votre véhicule vous attend devant l'entrée Ouest du palais.

Kohza : Merci, mais je vais rester un peu plus longtemps. Le temps que la ville se reconstruise. Elle a beaucoup était touché par l'attaque. On a besoin d'homme fort ici. On a besoin de moi. * _Il dit ça en me regardant avec un grand sourire charmeur.*_

Je lui répondis d'un grand sourire. Notre histoire ne fait que commencer.

Serviteur : Heu, d'accord. Veuillez m'excuser Princesse Vivi. On vous cherche pour le diner.

Vivi : Merci.

J'embrasais Kohza. Je sautais du lit en le tirant pour qu'il vienne. Je couru ou sautais devant lui pour aller dans la grande salle des banquets.

Le repas du soir a été plutôt mouvementé avec ces goinfres et les pitreries qu'ils réalisent à chaque fois. Le repas dévias en cirque avec les tours de Pipo, Luffy et Chopper. Enfin on pouvait rire sans s'inquiété. Même si l'ombre de leur départ plané dans nos têtes. Mon choix devait aussi être pris : devenir princesse ou pirate ? Mon peuple a beaucoup influencé mon choix. Et bien sûr avec ce qui venais de ce passé avec Kohza. Ma décision était sur. Je reste.


End file.
